That's Shocking!
by Purpura-Papilio
Summary: This is a BeybladeXPokemon Crossover. Kai Hiwatari isn't a Trainer. He feels that a bit of himself is hidden inside Akiraka Town. An unexplainable event happens to him and his feelings lead him to an unsuspecting person. KaiXOC [Its better than it sounds]
1. His Beginning Adventure

**That's Shocking!**

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: Here's another small story, dedicated to Kai himself. This is for all you Kai fans, a Christmas present for you. This is in a world where Beyblade doesn't exist, but Pokemon roam the world. I don't own either.

Chief isn't in this, nor is Daichi or Hilary or any other characters from Beyblade. Too many characters spoil a story. And the Beyblade characters are in their 3rd season outfits and ages. Pokemon is from Gold/Silver/Crystal. I don't own any of the 3.

Its set on Christmas Eve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Christmas. A time for celebration...A time to enjoy oneself...A time to celebrate with your loved ones...

Everyone was surely filled with the oncoming Christmas spirit...perhaps except one boy. He didn't have any family he respected and loved left. All he had was a mad power-hungry grandfather, now serving a life sentence in jail. He knew not the feeling of true happiness, or the love of a mother to an only son. His life seemed bleak, the only thing that kept him going through his days, was the opportunity of, someday, becoming a Trainer.

Obviously, he was of course the age where he could choose a Pokemon and set off around the world, but something about his home of Akiraka Town (pronounced Ah-Key-Rah-Kah) (a/n a made-up town, it doesn't exist in the Pokemon anime or games, it's a figment of my imagination) constantly pulled him back. He made the choice of staying here, the place where he was recognised and cared for. His childhood friends, whom of which were all Trainers, realised that he wouldn't leave this town, so they decided altogether, that they would stay too.

He didn't show it, but he was deeply grateful of their decision.

Kai Hiwatari...was grateful...

* * *

Kai sat by his lonesome at the open door of his friend's dojo, gazing out onto his hometown. Several streets were planned like routes on a map, houses filling the spaces between the streets. His dark greyish blue wild bangs swayed in a gentle breeze, his dark navy blue 'ponytail' catching the drift. A long scarf floated round his form in the light wind, making his image like he was sitting underwater.

He didn't have a place to stay, but his rather annoying friend, Tyson Granger, welcomed him into his home, giving him a roof over his head, a bed to sleep in and food with drink to consume. Kai glanced over the dojo's grounds; an acre of open land, flat and filled with nature's beauty. He heard Tyson's yell, as his Pidgey perched upon his baseball cap, Pecking at his hollow head.

"Pidgey! Stop it now!" exclaimed Tyson, running around like a headless chicken.

Pidgey Pecked his head a couple more times then, flapping its small wings, it flew to Kai, past him and flew through the open sliding door and into the heart of the dojo.

"That hurt," moaned Tyson at Kai, walking to him and rubbing his head.

"...Fascinating..." muttered Kai.

"It won't obey me"

"So...Why you telling me this?"

"I suddenly had an insane idea that you would help me out"

"Gee, you actually had an idea?"

"Hey! So...you'll help me?"

"...Do I look like a Trainer to you! I don't even have my own!"

"You have a way with bird Pokemon though..."

"...What gave you that idea?"

"You fed that hoard of Spearow pretty well yesterday, and don't forget that Pidgeot you disciplined last week. You tamed that thing when no-one else could get close to it!"

"Flukes"

"No they were not Kai! You can be a Trainer, but you just won't do it!" said Tyson and strolled past the scarf-wielding boy and into his dojo to find his Pidgey.

Kai sighed where he sat, thinking about what Tyson said to him. Sure, those Spearow _did _eat right out of his hands...and the Pidgeot _did _become calm when he walked to it and petted it. He cleared those thoughts from his head.

I can't leave here he thought, I want to. I could just walk on down to Professor Elm's lab, take a Pokemon and leave right now...but something's nagging at me to stay. Like a piece of myself is hidden somewhere in this town

He glanced about the dojo's grounds once again, taking in the sight of another one of his friends. A dark-haired boy sat on the grass, playing with his starter Pokemon; a male Chikorita, nicknamed Taiyou (pronounced Tie-You). It lay on the grass on its back as the boy rubbed its tummy.

"Chi-ka" it said happily.

"Hey Ray" Kai called, "Why did ya call your Chikorita Taiyou?"

Ray looked up, but didn't stop fondling his starter Pokemon.

"It means Solar in Japanese, as in Solar Beam," said Ray, sweatdropping.

Kai sweatdropped a little to this statement.

"Bloody hell, I feel sorry for him," said Kai.

Taiyou looked at him in surprise.

"Chi?" he asked.

"Sorry mate, wish I knew what you're sayin'" Kai said to the Grass Pokemon.

"Chi-ka chi-ka ka" the Grass Pokemon said.

"Let's see about you..." muttered Kai and pulled out his PokeDex and flipped it open.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays," said the female voice from the device. (A/n I used it from Gold version, not own)

Kai grunted in response and stowed away the electronic encyclopaedia.

"Sure is docile enough..." he muttered, seeing a big smile on the Pokemon's face.

Kai glanced over to the lake that Tyson owned. Sure enough, there was someone there. Someone blond, someone with a freckled face, someone with azure coloured eyes, someone who could smile at anything...

The blond's eyes shone in happiness as he viewed the water. He had a thing for water and water-based Pokemon. It was his dream to become a Water Trainer, and he was well on his way. A grin appeared on his face as a little medium blue floating ball appeared on the liquid's surface. (a/n 3 guesses). A little blue mouse eared head broke the surface.

"Hi Mizu" said Max, smiling at the Pokemon. (a/n Mizu means Water, pronounced Me-Zoo)

"Marill marill" it replied, swimming to the edge and heaving itself up to stand at the edge and it shook itself dry.

Max picked the water mouse Pokemon up.

"Did you find it?" asked Max.

"Marill" Mizu replied, holding out a PokeBall.

"Brilliant! You're the best Mizu!" replied Max, and giving his Marill a hug, to which Marill gave one back using its tiny arms, with a very happy smile on its face.

Like Pokemon, like Trainer.

A scuffling sound reached Kai's ears; Tyson had come back, his Pidgey twittering away in his arms. He sat down next to Ray and placed his prized Pidgey on the grass.

"Now Tane, you do as I tell you" Tyson told his Pidgey. (a/n Tane means Seed, pronounced as it is)

Tane chirped a little, and seemingly rolled its eyes.

"You're never gonna give up, are you?" asked Ray, watching Tane digging into the soil with its small peachy pink beak to search for some snacks a.k.a. worms.

"No, I'll master training Tane, then I'll maybe catch a Sandshrew too" answered Tyson, also watching his Pokemon.

Max came over to the group, Mizu standing on his shoulder, using its buoy-like tail for balance. He also sat down cross-legged onto the grass, Mizu hopping down and sitting on his feet.

"You sure you can catch a Sandshrew, that Pidgey alone was hard for you to obtain," laughed Max.

Tyson went a little pink.

"No it was not! Tane just kept dodging my PokeBall!" he exclaimed back at his best friend.

"And where exactly where are you gonna find this Sandshrew?" enquired Ray.

Tyson pointed to the lone rocky mountain behind a large dark-looking forest.

"There's a cave in the mountain" informed Tyson, "It's in there, that I'll find my Sandshrew"

Kai glanced over at the mass of rock. He gazed at its peak and straight down at the treetops. Their branches seemed to beckon him like waving hands, and they seemed to whisper his name as they swayed to and fro. A strange feeling arose inside of Kai.

'Go there, go' said a voice at the back of his mind.

The feeling intensified. Deep down inside of him, he knew that...possibly...the one thing he had been looking for his whole life, was patiently waiting for him, just him, in that forest.

"I'm taking a walk," said Kai shortly.

"Where to?" asked Max.

Kai did not answer but allowed his feet to guide his way.

"Midoriiro Forest!" sputtered out Tyson, "But, Kai's defenceless! He has no Pokemon! KAI!" (a/n Midoriiro means Green, pronounced Me-Doh-Ree-Roh)

Kai chose to ignore him. His feet knew where to go so he allowed himself to be pulled into this dense dark forest.

His friends quickly vanished behind him. He walked to nowhere, the sky disappearing as tree branches criss-crossed above him, soon blocking out most sunlight. The trees encouraged him to go on.

"This way Kai..." they seemed to whisper to him.

Kai walked on valiantly. There seemed to be nothing moving, except him and the mossy shrubbery. He walked onward, still not having a clue where exactly he was headed. All around was silence...

200 volts of electricity suddenly rocked his body, zapping his every cell. Luckily, his trainers were rubber-soled, so they absorbed half the shock. The power charge suddenly lifted. Kai's body was still tingling afterward, and his hair had become spikier due to the electric voltage. He looked down.

There was his right trainer...stepping on a long black tail, ending with a yellow lightening bolt shape.

Oh shit...

The Raichu jumped out from the bushes, anger clearly written all over its face.

"Rai-CHUUU!" it shouted out.

As if from nowhere, Pichu, Pikachu and other Raichu appeared, surrounding the surprised teenager. They all carried the same expression as the first Raichu, hissing and baring their small but knife-sharp teeth at him. They closed ranks around Kai, blocking his every chance of escape. Boy, if Kai had ever wished he were a Trainer, he wished it now. He stood ready, bracing his body for any and every electric attack aimed at him.

The hissing stopped and Pokemon murmurs rang throughout the forest around him. Kai became more surprised by the minute. This wasn't normal wild Pokemon behaviour, surely?

The mouse Pokemon parted like Moses parting the Red Sea. A baby Pikachu walked to him, its chibi eyes curiously surveying him and his every move. As it neared him, the rest closed the gap behind it so Kai was trapped within a Pokemon circle with a baby Pikachu staring at him.

It stood up on its hind legs and cocked its little head to one side. If Kai's heart and soul wasn't so frozen, he might've let out an 'awwww'. Instead he said rather snappishly:

"What you looking at?"

The baby Pokemon suddenly jumped from the ground and latched onto the non-Trainer's face. Kai yelled out in shock and fell onto his back.

His world dissolved around him, the sounds turning mute and the smells stopped reached his brain. He couldn't feel anything as he blacked out.

Until he woke up, he wouldn't realise that his world and life has been turned upside down, and gladly, for the better.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: There ya go, i'd really like you readers out there to review this...pretty please?


	2. His Realising of Him

**That's Shocking!**

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: Thank you for the people who reviewed my 1st chapter. I owe you. Here's the 2nd Chapter.

**Anything that's in brackets, you readers can exchange for something more of your preference.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

Kai awoke groggily from his sleep. Last thing he remembered...were those Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu.

Everything came flooding back to him. How they surrounded him, that baby Pikachu, and how it stared at him so intensely. Kai shook his head. He dreamt it all...yeah...a dream.

Kai stood up. He was still in the forest but it was now near sunset. No mouse Pokemon. But how long had he been out for? Will the guys have tried to look for him? Would they even be _worried_ bout him? Everything looked normal, but he didn't quite feel totally like himself. Everything looked taller and the ground was much _much _closer than usual.

Did he _shrink?_!

He felt as though he was scrammed inside a small tight box. His arms and legs felt like they had been chopped short. He stretched them out, to check if they were as small as they felt.

_WTF!_

He had tiny fingers, small hands and miniature arms, covered with _YELLOW FUR?_

Kai parted them and looked down. A yellow-furred belly and petit yellow-furred hind paws.

What the _HELL_ is going on?

Kai's new hands shot to his head. His old ears had vanished, replaced by longer yellow and very dark blue furred (the original'sare yellow and black) ears at the top of its head.

He feared the worst and glanced behind. A lightening shaped tail, covered with yellow and very dark blue fur.

No...it can't be...it just can't...

But what other logical explanation?

His heart sank like a stone. A Pikachu...he was now a god-damned Pikachu...

Fuck...

Panic rocked his gut. How the hell did he manage to become a frigging Pikachu anyway?

Maybe that dream...wasn't a dream after all.

The once human boy glanced at his surroundings.

"Some Christmas present" he muttered to himself darkly, "I get zapped by a Raichu...and now this? What's next, I run into some psycho Rhydon or something?" he added sarcastically.

He quickly came to realise that, although he heard perfect English from himself, he heard a Pikachu talking quietly behind his words. No doubt it was him, as he was the only Pikachu in the vicinity.

Kai had to find help quickly, because no way in hell will he let this event go unnoticed. He slowly proceeded through the reforest; his bare hind paws gently padding on the cold grass beneath them. His world seemed way more interesting, as he was not his usual 5'9 height, but now a yellow 1'4 and 13lb mouse Pokemon. He felt more vulnerable in this state. Hey, at least in his normal body he could kick and throw a good punch or two.

"You seem lost" a male's voice rang out from what seemed like nowhere, echoing through the trees.

Kai spun round, he felt his ears lower and the tips touched his back.

"Who's there?" he said lowly, his short yellow fur standing on end a little.

A curled-at-the-end white long tail swished from a branch slowly in a near-by tree like the pendulum on a grandfather clock. Kai looked up. There sat a young male Persian, its gaze fixed upon Kai's small body.

"What you want?" Kai retorted rather rudely.

"Tisk tisk, you don't need to be so rude, little one" the cat answered.

'How dare he call me little! I've never been called little in my life, even as a child!' Kai thought angrily.

"I'm...not...little" said Kai through gritted pointed teeth.

The Persian jumped gracefully from its branch and landed majestically and soundlessly on the forest floor.

"You don't know royalty when you speak to it? They call me Doku, Prince Doku" (a/n Doku is pronounced as it is)

Kai scoffed. This pompous fur-bag? _Royalty?_

"Well..._your majesty_" he said, stressing 'your majesty' and mockingly bowed, "I'll be on my way so you can ruin everybody else's miserable lives"

Before Kai could turn round and leave, Doku stealthily paced the circumference of am imaginary circle round Kai, stopping him leaving.

"I don't like your attitude Mousy" the Persian hissed at him while he still paced.

"Deal with it, now piss off Hairball Boy" Kai growled back at him.

Doku stopped pacing and bared his large teeth, his creamy fur stood on end, his ears flicked back, his pupils went to paper-thin slits and his forepaw's claws appeared.

"I'll get you!" he snarled and jumped forward, his jaws open and claws fully extended and aimed for Kai's head.

Instinct switched on inside Kai's brain. He flipped backward, and so Doku got a mouthful of hard earth. As Doku's muzzle made contact with the forest floor, Kai bounded forward and jumped onto the Persian's head and, using it like a trampoline, he bounced clear over the Prince. He landed on four paws then ran off on two. Doku recovered quickly, sprang back on his paws and raced after the mouse Pokemon.

"Get back here! You cowardly, good-for-nothing, flea-ridden vermin!" yelled out Doku.

Those insults made Kai hit the brakes and turn round. He stood his ground as the Prince ran at him. His brain screamed at him to run and what a fool he was, facing off with the Pokemon Prince, who must have a better experience of battling than he possessed. But his body knew what to do...

Kai felt a strange power rise from deep within himself, giving him strength he never knew he had. His cheeks started to feel hot and started to tingle. He acted without the aid of his brain.

"Piikaaa...CHUUUUU!" he yelled out.

Electric blue electricity shot from his body in a large bolt of lightening toward the Prince. The Persian screeched to a halt but before he could get away, the electricity shocked his whole body. It screamed out in pain as it got hit. When the electricity ran out, the Prince, now blackened, ran in the opposite direction with his tail between his legs.

Kai would feel his pride return as he sneered at the retreating form that was the Prince. Even as a Pokemon, he kicked ass.

He raised his little hands and massaged his cheeks. They let out a spark of blue electricity as he first touched them, but they still felt warm and still tingled a bit. Feeling more confident, Kai set off into the looming shadows that was the forest.

He must've walked for hours, because Kai was starting to lose hope that he would find help at all, where it be a Pokemon or human. His hind paws were aching of the constant walking. He stopped and sat on a near-by rock to rest.

'Why me?' he thought to himself sadly 'If there is a God, he must hate me'

He looked down at his yellow-furred hands.

'What if I end up like this forever? What if I can't find the guys? What if I get killed out here? And do I really deserve this?'

He sighed to himself, and felt his ears lower onto his back again.

'I can't live like this...'

He jumped down from the rock he sat upon and started walking again.

'There's gotta be someone round here, this forests full of Pokemon, surely I'll be able to find one that can help me'

The sound of running water met Kai's ears, to this he felt more confident. Rivers always lead to the ocean right? So he could get outta this place. Also...his throat was parched, so he could fill up there. He trusted his improved hearing and it rewarded him, with the sight of a crystal-clear flowing river, its surface made it look like it was filled with diamonds. He walked over to the edge and peered over.

There was a school of Remoraid swimming against the slow flow of the river, their fins catching the dim light. And there was a Pikachu staring back at him. He expected this, but he was startled to how he looked. Sure, anyone could say that he was a Pikachu, but he had to be the most extraordinary Pikachu one would ever encounter.

'So this is what I look like...maybe forever'

He looked like the Mouse Pokemon but he had bright amethyst eyes instead of the deep red, the black on his ears were replaced with the colour of dark navy blue, just like the hair at the back of his head when he was human, he had a large tuft of hair on his forehead, exactly the same as his original bangs; dark slate grey and spiky, he had slightly larger canines than a regular Pikachu and his cheeks still bore the 2 royal blue shark-fin markings rather than the little red round cheeks of any other Pikachu. He turned around and stared once more at his reflection. The brown part of his tail was the dark blue that matched the blue of his ears, as well as the 2 dark blue stripes on his back, which replaced the brown.

He leaned forward and the cool water touched his little black nose. He hesitated for a moment, then stuck out his little pink tongue and lapped up the cool substance, hydrating his sandpaper dry throat. The stuff was bliss.

As Kai took his fill, another Pokemon watched him through the leaves of a near-by bush.

'That's him' it thought.

As Kai leaned back, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves of a bush. He whipped his head round to stare at the source of the sound.

"Show yourself," he said roughly.

The Pokemon hesitated for a moment and then revealed itself. Kai's mouth dropped open.

It was a Pikachu, just like him. This one, however, wore a pretty white flower behind one of its ears and it had slightly longer eyelashes.

A female.

She giggled gently as she watched him.

'Great. Even as a Pokemon, I'm a woman magnet' he grumbled to himself.

The she Pikachu giggled again.

"Hi" she said, a little shy.

Kai said nothing. To this, she giggled a little more.

"You're the new one right?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Suppose" he said roughly, turning round and stared at his reflection again.

The female walked to his side and looked at hers.

"Rumour has it that you're the one who attacked the Prince," she informed, glancing at Kai's reflection.

"That hair-ball vomiting prick was asking for it" Kai said shortly.

The female went silent. Kai thought he did something or said something wrong. After a long pause, the she Pikachu spoke again.

"You've got pretty eyes," she said quietly.

Kai's mental alarm bells were ringing.

'Compliments like that equals...she likes me' he thought worriedly.

She was drawing closer to him, but he walked a couple of paces away from her. She stopped in confusion.

"Sorry miss, but I'm not a Pikachu," he clarified, raising both hands.

She raised a brow.

"You look like one," she said.

"Yeah but..."

"You sound like one"

"Yeah but..."

"You even smell like one"

"Yeah but…**WHAT THE?**"

The female chuckled lightly.

"So how can you not be a Pikachu?" she asked, after she had stopped laughing.

Kai sighed. This was starting to annoy him.

"I wasn't born like this. I got _transformed into_ a Pikachu," he explained more.

He turned round to leave but she blocked his way.

"I really really like you" she said, flicking his little nose with her small index finger and winking.

'Jesus...Fucking...Christ' Kai thought frantically.

Kai backed off. This was behaviour he had never experienced, even as a human, no one dared to act like this around him. Maybe several girls did behind his back when he took a trip into the main street of his hometown.

Kai, literally, turned tail and ran for it, the female followed right behind him. Kai glanced behind if she were still following him and, to his dismay, she was but she was running after him on all fours and he was only running on two. Could he do that? He let himself fall forward and found that running with four legs was way easier and faster than two. His training as a human was now greatly paying off, as she was falling behind.

She suddenly screeched to a halt and ran off in the other direction. Kai stopped and turned round to stare at her. Why did she turn the other way so suddenly?

He checked out his surroundings. There was an icy cold feel to the air which didn't relate to the oncoming Christmas at all and...Kai sniffed...It didn't quite smell right either. He advanced with caution. He now entered a large clearing. Something didn't feel right at all, his gut squirmed with slight discomfort. His fur stood on end, making him look more like a hedgehog than a mouse.

From the depths of the black shadowed bushes, a glowing pair of cement grey eyes appeared, from closely by a second...and a third...and a fourth. Then a larger, more dangerous looking pair of blood red eyes appeared among the others. Its eyes narrowed then blended with the shadows, as did the grey eyes.

Kai was not afraid, but he couldn't help but look behind him every so often; it was like someone was watching him. He hopefully wasn't right.

A small black form jumped out of some bushes just beyond Kai and landed soundlessly, growling and baring its small but dangerous teeth. Kai stopped abruptly. So he wasn't just experiencing that feeling for nothing. It moved into the setting sun's fading light and showed itself fully. Kai only recognised this Pokemon as he had seen it in his Pokemon study book; a small black dog with silver skeleton-like armour on its head, back and just above its paws, an orange chest, belly and muzzle with a very short tail.

Kai had heard of these Pokemon in passers-by's tales frequently. Houndour, supposedly the Pokemon wanderers of Hell.

His Pikachu body froze. So other Pokemon must fear this kind as well. 3 others also jumped out of some bushes and cut off his retreat, surrounding him in a tight square.

'This is the bloody second time today!' Kai thought angrily 'Brilliant! Can it possibly get any worse?'

Another but larger shadow pounced from the shadowed bushes and revealed itself also.

'I hate you God' Kai sadly thought to himself.

A Houndoom, bigger than an ordinary one. He bore unmistakable signs of struggle as scars and chips in his silver armour and large deer-like horns, one had been worn down to half its original length.

"So you're the one who beat Doku right?" it growled in a deep voice. (a/n it sounds like Crusher from Beyblade G Revolutions)

"What's it to you?" Kai shot back.

"And the Pidgeot rumours are flying around that you are actually a human" it continued.

Light gentle snowflakes began to fall upon the cold earth and quickly covered it in a white icy sheet of the frozen substance. As the saying goes, the calm before the storm...

From wordless orders, the pack of Dark and Fire type dogs pounced simultaneously onto Kai. His screams echoed around him. The innocent snow was soon tainted with the blood of the Pikachu, the Houndour making sure they caused him the most pain imaginable whilst still keeping him alive.

The Houndour backed off, leaving a bloodied, weak and badly wounded Pikachu to the Houndoom.

Kai opened one eye to stare at the monster of a Pokemon. His blood stained the claws and teeth of the Houndoom.

"It ends here" it muttered and opened its massive jaws, capable of swallowing him whole.

He closed his eyes and braced himself. This is it. He was going to be eaten alive...well...barely. He could smell the putrid breath of the dog Pokemon...he could feel its hot breath near his neck...

"ESPEON! QUICK ATTACK!"

Kai's eyes snapped open. A purple blur zoomed past him and knocked all 5 dogs down. It then jumped in front of him defensively.

"NOW! PSYBEAM ATTACK!"

From the shining ruby-like jewel from its forehead, a multi-coloured beam of energy blasted out and striked the dog Pokemon down again. The black dogs stood up and growled at the newcomer Pokemon but its snarled back at them, its ears back and haunches up. The Houndour and Houndoom knew better to pick a fight with a stronger Pokemon and fled.

Kai's sight was beginning to blur as the purple Pokemon approached him and nuzzled his cheek. A tall shadow passed over his body behind him, to which he turned on his back to look. He couldn't make out anything except a pair of (jade green) eyes. He felt a gentle pair of hands pick him up.

"Oh my god..." the figure whispered quietly.

If Kai had all his strength he knew he possessed, he would of ran 10 miles already or, preferably, shocked this person and the Pokemon to oblivion but to those words, Kai totally passed out.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz: There, finished. Could you please review for me? That would be fantastic. 


	3. His New Home and Name

**That's Shocking!**

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz: Sorry for the long update. Just recently went down to England. Don't ask. Long story. But I'm back now so I sincerely thank everyone who has taken the time to review this. What's up with the ghost readers? You read, and then don't review. That makes me think this is pure $h!t and people don't enjoy this. If you do read this, please just review, its doesn't matter if its only one word or a hundred. Here's Chapter 3, hopefully you'll enjoy this than the previous two.**

Disclaimer is same as Chapter 1.

I thank everyone who has reviewed. I love you all!

_**Anything that's in brackets, you readers can exchange for something more of your preference. Supposed to be a KaiXOC but if you've read my mate You/Kai Fic Fan story named One Fateful Night, then this is similar to it. If you haven't, then what have you been doing! READ IT! Lol. **_

"blah" talking  
-"blah"- Pokemon talking  
'blah' thoughts

**Chapter 3**

If Kai could choose what emotion or emotions to feel at this moment, he would choose anything but this unvarying pain.

He felt as though trapped in a dimension between the real world and the dream world, pain seared every part of his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything but this pain, he couldn't see, he couldn't even breathe...

The Houndour were back, flashing their yellowed teeth at him, their silver armour gleaming in some hidden light, and their eyes glowed slate grey. He wanted to run, but his legs were glued stationary and felt like they weighed a ton each. The Houndoom raced toward him out of the shadows and opened his large jaws, scooping up Kai's small frail yellow furry body and swallowed him whole...

Kai jerked himself conscious. Pain erupted from his tired body. He blinked.

Where the hell was he?

He found himself to be in a 3-roomed wooden cabin. The living room and kitchen were connected to form a large room. A door to Kai's right and left were visible so he guessed that one of them must be a bathroom.

He realised he was sitting/lying on a large squashy comfortable royal blue single seat futon, bandages covered his major cut on his chest and right arm while plasters nursed his minor injuries, his bandaged right ear and head was lying on a beige fluffy large pillow and a light blue thermal fleecy blanket covered most of him. The pillow made him feel like he was lying on some warm friendly Ninetales.

He wanted to lie here forever, on this comfortable futon...

But where was 'here' anyway?

He looked about the living-room. It seemed like any ordinary room, with no clues as to where he now was. He took off the covers that enfolded him, jumped from the futon to the windowsill, which was right beside it. He peered out.

Ice framed the window he looked out of and he could see snow was still falling onto the landscape, the sky had darkened to a dark navy blue, almost black. The stars twinkled in a friendly way in the sky above, a few wispy clouds and a quarter moon were visible, the moon shone brighter than any other star. It's glow cast a mysterious silvery-blue light onto the sleeping earth like another blanket, giving the snow a diamond-like appearance. The forest was a dark looming shadow though; all was black in that direction. Thankfully, this cabin wasn't close to it, but it was close enough to see it.

Kai felt a shiver go up his little back, his hot breath misted up the frosty window. He jumped back onto his futon and got comfortable again under the cover. A new sound met his ears; the crackle of a healthy burning fire. He glanced at the flames, it reflected in his amethyst purple eyes. He shifted his gaze to above the mantelpiece. A clock hung, ticking quietly forever. Its face read 11 o'clock.

'So this must still be Christmas Eve' Kai thought.

A shape was visible in front of the fireplace, it had curled up in a ball on a greyish silver rug. Kai froze. Was it another Houndour or even possibly...a Houndoom? But no, it couldn't be, this ball was smaller than those demon dogs.

He jumped from his futon of protection and walked silently up to it. It was definitely NOT a Houndour or its evolution form. It had no silver armour, and it had no large jaws, ready to eat him. Heck, it wasn't even black furred.

It was covered with short soft lavender coloured fur, it had small paws, slim legs, a thin tail with a rounded forked (a/n what the...?) end, it had some sort of thick purple whiskers on either side of its small shining black nose, a red jewel that shone blood red, electric orange and sunflower yellow in the light in the middle of its forehead and very big ears compared to its head size. Kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

An Espeon and, by the sheen on its fur and size, a female too.

He had the sudden urge to touch and stroke her. He reached out a bandaged arm and, hesitating at first, let his tired and cold fingers touch the smooth fur, stroking it gently.

-"Huhmmm"- she suddenly mumbled, -"that's really nice...but your hands are cold"-

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin...well...fur.

She had a calm and cool voice of a wise and gentle souled twenty-something woman. Nevertheless, Kai had to always keep up his guard.

-"Jesus Christ!"- he shouted out, -"Do you _have_ to do that to me?"-

She yawned and stretched.

-"You were the one who touched me, what was I supposed to do?"- she answered and open her eyes.

Her eyes had the look that she was looking at purple rippling water as her deep plum coloured eyes shone with an unnatural light. She stared into Kai's own amethyst ones. Kai felt his insides writhe uncomfortably.

-"You're the human, aren't you?"- she asked calmly.

Kai couldn't lie, but was astonished.

-"Yeah but...how the hell you know?"- he asked suspiciously.

-"I'm a Psychic Pokemon, I can feel your emotions in the aura around you, human emotions are slightly different than a Pokemon's,"- she informed.

Kai went silent.

-"So...I saved a little Pikachu and my mistress brings him home. By what name shall I call you?"-

-"I'm not little, and the name's Kai"- the yellow and blue mouse Pokemon grunted and then stared into the fireplace. Why was everyone calling him little?

The Espeon stood up.

-"You seem little to me but, nevertheless, I won't call you small"- she said, stretched and turned round so her other side of her body could gather the fire's heat and lay down again.

Kai sat down but still stared into the blaze of the fire.

-"My mistress named me Seirei, I'm pleased to meet you Kai,"- she said. (A/n Seirei pronounced Sigh-Ray, meaning Spirit)

Kai just sighed a reply.

-"Care to join me?"- Seirei asked.

Kai said nothing but sat closer to Seirei. She sat like a cat, and Kai sat with his back and tail touching her stomach while facing the fire. He felt her warmth through his fur on his cold back.

-"So if your claim to be a human is correct, how did you manage to end up in the body you are in now?"- she asked.

Kai sat and, with the least possible words, explained how he had strolled through the forest, and about the Mouse Pokemon, and how he woke up like this, and the female Pikachu and finally the Hellish dog Pokemon. She listened to his words, and didn't interrupt him once. As Kai fell silent again, she spoke.

-"If that Raichu thought you deserved it, you probably do,"- she informed.

Kai sat there and said nothing. Did he _really_ deserve it? Was Seirei telling the truth?

-"You mentioned that the trees spoke to you, and you felt as though something was beckoning you to the forest?"- she asked.

Kai nodded only once.

-"I believe that Jirachi has answered your pleas"- Seirei answered. (A/n I'm not sure which version of Pokemon it's from, but I don't own any of the versions he's in. I don't own Jirachi. It's the little yellow/white/ blue Pokemon, rare and not found in the games like Mew and Celebi, don't own either of the two).

-"Jirachi?"- Kai asked, actually sounding interested for the first time.

-"Yes. Jirachi is one of the most rare of Pokemon; so uncommon that only one is in existence. He is a Pokemon version of your human God. He helps Pokemon who need it and I believe that earlier today, he heard your hidden prayers and answered them. You should be honoured by this greatly"- Seirei enlightened.

Kai felt both his stomach and throat tightened and burn in anger. So this Jirachi told that Pikachu to knock him out and that allowed the Pokemon god to transform Kai into this goddamned body?

-"Why...did...Jirachi...do this...to me...!"- Kai snarled through gritted teeth.

"He has his reasons"- Seirei answered, then yawned and lowered her head upon her front paws, -"It's getting late, you should rest, my mistress is quite the active one, you'll need your energy, for tomorrow is the celebration of Christmas"-

She closed her eyes and fell asleep within 10 minutes. Kai still sat up, still staring into the blaze of the fire.

'What cause did I do to earn this? I didn't do anything wrong...did I? All this shouldn't fool me. This could be a trap. I shouldn't fall asleep'

The waving motion of the tongues of flame and the warmth of the fire made Kai weary, but his mind strictly told his body not to switch off and sleep. Very soon, his every muscle groaned in tiredness, his eyes started to itch constantly and the eyelids dropped dangerously. After 20 minutes of this losing battle, Kai gave up and allowed himself to drift off.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING AKIRAKA TOWN! AND WHAT A CHRISTMAS WE HAVE! SUN IS SHINING AND THE GROUND IS WHITE! AND WHAT'S MORE? **MORE** SNOW IS HEADING OUR WAY! SO GET OUT YOUR GLOVES, HATS AND SLEDS AND ENJOY THIS B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY! TIS CHILLY OUT THERE, SO WRAP UP WARM! AND NOW WE HAVE THE LASTEST SINGLE FROM-"

A click was heard and an odd hollow silence, like someone had captured all the sound in a jam-jar.

'Thank the fucking gods' Kai thought, keeping his eyes shut 'Anymore of that crap and I was gonna blast it to smithereens...'

A yawn was heard in the next room, which made Kai's ears perk up involuntary. Another female.

His eyes fluttered open. He still sat by the fire next to Seirei. So comfortable...so warm...

He surveyed his surroundings properly for the first time. Whoever that girl was, she decorated the cabin to the festive mood but it wasn't over the top. Traditional Christmas tree, but was sprinkled with white to make it look snowy, it was decorated with white and gold sparkling baubles with a big hollow crystal Lanturn for the star, the light at the end of its antenna shone brightly. Sparkling white tinsel framed the walls and a holly wreath hung on the inside of the front door. Two stockings were suspended on the edge of the fireplace, to which Kai didn't notice the previous night. One was jet black with blood red trim and the other was slightly smaller and was plum purple with pure white trim.

Kai took note that these were slightly bulging. No doubt that "Santa" paid a visit. The door nearest to him opened slowly and a human girl walked through sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes, ridding them of the sleep.

She had those bright (jade green) eyes that Kai recognised, as they belonged to the human who rescued him. She had natural shiny (silver) cropped short hair with long spiky (silver) bangs that hung freely around her face and were long enough to pass her chin with one natural (royal blue) bang and (silver) thin great shaped eyebrows. On her left ear there were 2 (gold) loop earrings on the side flap of the ear. The most distinctive features about this girl were the thick lightening shaped markings on both her cheeks, exactly where Kai's royal blue shark fin tattoos were located but these were black and right under her left eye, there was another but slightly smaller and purple in colour.

Kai's mouth hung open for a second then it mouse-trapped shut. A punk. A punk gal salvaged him. _Him_! He allowed his eyes to travel down. She was fit, he would give her that. She wore a black no sleeve t-shirt with a silver skull and blood stained cross-bones on it, but it was festive as the skull wore a Santa hat and she also wore black long trousers to match. She had long sharpened-to-a-point nails that were painted black. Her bare feet showed off her matching black painted toenails. Kai found himself staring a little as she walked across the room to cook up breakfast. He heard Seirei giggle a little beside him.

-"My mistress' name is (Zurina)"- she said quietly while remaining still.

Kai replayed the name in his head. (Zurina) huh? A name he hadn't heard before; must be foreign.

20 minutes later, she came back through with 2 plates, 1 filled with scrambled egg and the other was laden with lightly done toast. As she put them down on the dark brown heavy mahogany table, the smell drifted across the room and wafted up Kai's sensitive nose.

'That smells quite good actually' he thought.

(Zurina) walked back through to the kitchen and brought back with her a tall glass with a carton of Tropicana Pure Squeezed Orange Juice (a/n I don't own) and placed these also on the table. She sat and began to dig into the light breakfast. Kai felt Seirei get up from beside him and walked over to her and purred, rubbing her head on the girl's leg.

"You hungry Seirei? Here ya go" (Zurina) said and lowered a slice of toast to Seirei's mouth.

Seirei took it thankfully and sat on one of the seats and chewed on it. She purred out-loud. She glanced at Kai who hadn't moved an inch.

-"Go on. Ask her. She'll give you something to eat"- the Espeon said.

Kai gaped. _Ask her ! _What the hell was she talking about! He can't speak bloody English so how can he _ask_ her! Seirei read his thoughts again.

-"Do what I did"- she simply said and then preoccupied herself with munching the rest of her toast. Kai 'humph'ed and crossed his little arms.

No _way _was he gonna accept anything from a stranger. _NO WAY!_

Seirei finished her toast, she licked the sides of her face with her small red tongue and gave Kai a sceptical look.

-"If you do not want to starve, young one, then I would suggest you go and obtain some food,"- she said sternly at him.

Hell, he can starve if he wants coz he's Kai Hiwatari...NO-ONE tells HIM what to do and when to do it.

(Zurina) looked at Kai, having no idea that she was actually looking at an 18-year-old male human through those large innocent-looking amethyst purple eyes.

"You hungry Pikachu?" she asked.

Kai didn't respond in anyway. Seirei muttered under her breath:

-"She's talking to you"-

Kai turned round and stared at those (jade-green) eyes.

-"What you looking at me for? I didn't ask for this, you know"- Kai retorted at the girl.

(Zurina) raised an eyebrow. To her, the Pikachu said a mouthful but still looked pissed off. Probably he said something along the lines of "no" but she wasn't sure. (Zurina) shrugged and finished her scrambled egg and toast, downing the orange juice in one gulp.

"Your loss then" she said and carried her dirty dishes to the sink. As she came through, she was smiling. Smiling pretty big, her teeth white as the fresh snow outside.

"Merry Christmas Seirei!" she said and walked to her stocking above the fireplace.

'Jesus fucking Christ...if this punks gonna start singing bloody Christmas carols, I'm gonna strangle myself' Kai thought.

(Zurina) took down her stocking, and also Seirei's and gave it to the Psychic Pokemon to search. She sat on the sofa and searched hers. As she rummaged around through her stocking, she glanced back up at Kai.

"Ya know, if I knew you would be here, I would've got something for you too" (Zurina) said to him.

Kai scoffed. When did anyone care for him to get something for _him_? His parents? Nope, murdered and been dead for nearly all his life. Besides, he never really knew them. His grandfather? HELL NO! He would rather kill him instead. Any other relatives? Nope, all either in Russia, Canada or already dead. Tyson or the others? Nope, either too scared that he would beat the living shit outta them if they approached him with a present or completely stumped on what to get for him. Any fans? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? Rabid fangirls are THE worst people to receive presents from cause they're usually...er..._disturbing_ gifts.

To him, gifts were a waste of money. To him, being here was a waste of his time. To him, Christmas is a time for people to get poor and pissed drunk. Bad memories came back to him from his childhood, ones like when he was nearly beaten to death by his drunken grandfather when he was 4 or like the time he was nearly raped when he was 9 by a drunken Boris, the man who was 2nd in command to the horrid Balkov Abbey. And all this happened on Christmas.

Seirei had tipped her stocking upside down and these things fell out:

(I don't own anything from Tesco. Tesco's Finest Pokemon Coconut Treats actually don't exist; I made them up)

**A large 500g packet of Tesco's Finest Pokemon Coconut Treats**

**A gold coloured squeaky mouse chew toy**

**A soft bristled brush**

**A cleaning cloth with best shine polish (for the jewel on her forehead)**

**3 balls of tough but soft textured silver wool**

Seirei glomped her mistress, licking (Zurina's) face with happiness.

-"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"- Seirei practically shouted out between licks.

(Zurina) giggled and forced back Seirei.

"Don't thank me, thank Santa and his Delibird helpers," she said with a giggle

Kai watched this with disbelieving eyes. What...the...hell...?

(Zurina) peeked inside her stocking and her eyes seemingly lit up. Guess she must've got some unexpected gifts. She looked back at Kai and smiled.

"Guess that you're a part of my Christmas present" she said.

-"Geez...now don't I just feel so loved?"- muttered Kai sarcastically under his breath.

"So..." she said and got up and walked over to him and sat on her knees next to Kai at the fireplace, "Where'd you come from anyway?"

Kai sweatdropped. He had to answer, or she would persist on bugging him.

Kai looked about the room. A regional map on the nearest wall caught his eye. He jumped up onto the nearby chair and stretched over. He lowered his tail for balance as he stretched out and his index finger and pointed his little index finger at Akiraka Town. (Zurina) walked over and studied the place.

"Akiraka Town? Here?" she asked.

-"Humph...idiot..."-

"You have a Trainer?" she asked again

-"Oh sure! That's why you found me half fucking dead in the damned forest! Course I have a Trainer...NOT!"- Kai bit back, knowing how thick this girl was, he shook his head.

"So you're all by your lonesome!"

-"Einstein..."-

"God, it's lucky I found you"

-"Wish you didn't"-

(Zurina) moved her hand toward Kai, who didn't see it as he had his back to her. As soon as she touched him, a surge of electricity shocked her. She gasped loudly and drew her hand back quickly, her skin the same colour as her nails.

"Hey! What was that for!"

-"You fucking touched me! NO-ONE touches me, you stupid girl!"-

(Zurina) walked away from him and reached her bedroom door. She glanced behind her for a moment.

"Until you sort out your attitude problem Pikachu, I'll stay away. You'll find me in here" she said and shut her door.

-"Good riddance, she was pissing me off anyway"- Kai said to himself and studied the map himself.

The district of this town looked so small on the map, compared to many other cities quite a way off from here. An impatient hissing behind him made him look round. Seirei was there, sitting on her hind legs and hissing at him.

-"What?"- Kai shot at her, arms crossed.

She sighed impatiently.

-"My mistress kindly lets _you_ in her own home, cover _your_ injuries, give _you_ shelter, give_ you_ a roof over your ungrateful head and you throw it back at her face! No wonder Jirachi did what he did! Your just an ungrateful, self-centred cold-hearted boy!"- she snapped and walked out the cat flap in the door.

Kai just didn't care. He studied the map once more. He then saw Tyson's dojo. Maybe the girl could be of little use, she could take him back to Tyson and the others. After all...who needs a girl hanging around him anyway? (a/n I'm not being sexist...i myself am a girl). He just needs her to get him back...

He turned round and ran out the cat flap after Seirei, not needing to crouch. He stood there shocked as the landscape he now saw.

(Zurina) must have a lot of money, as she owned 2 acres of land out here and all was white. Seirei lay on a broken chunk of dead bark close by, her tail swished from time to time and her ear would twitch now and then. Kai stood on the doorstep and took one step forward. He didn't expect to sink totally into the snow but everything below his chest did. He felt his fur dampen quickly and felt his skin grow cold. He jumped his way through the snow and reached Seirei. She opened one lazy eye and, upon seeing whom it was, huffed with irritation.

-"What do _you_ want?"- she asked impatiently.

Kai jumped on the chuck of bark.

-"I've just come to...apologise...I acted like a total jerk"- Kai said, gritting his teeth a bit as he said the "apologise" word.

Seirei raised a brow and her tail twitched.

-"Why you saying that?"- she asked.

'FUCK! She saw right through me!'

-"Er...what do you mean?"-

She smiled, seemingly falling for Kai's act.

-"You shouldn't tell me. Tell (Zurina) instead" she said.

Kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. So if he could fool the Espeon, he could surely fool (Zurina). He jumped down and now totally sank beneath the white surface.

-"You _might_ want to use the pathway"- Seirei said quietly.

Kai dug his way out and saw that Seirei was right; a pathway that was still snowy, but was shallower, had been created. He padded along the path, making little footprints along the way. He pushed the catflap door open with his head and peered in. Hmmm. Seemed that (Zurina) was still in her room. Kai bounded over and gazed up at the door handle. Seemed a hell of a long way up. He, hesitant at first, knocked the door quietly. He heard faint footsteps from inside. The door opened and (Zurina) already looked down.

"Yes?" she asked.

Kai took a deep breath.

-"I'm apologising for the jerk act"- he said and looked at her face.

'Soon, she'll be playing right into my hands' he thought sneakily.

(Zurina) smiled at him and knelt down nearer to his height and her hand moved to handle his head. He tensed when she touched his head and stroked his bangs but soon was unperturbed with the contact.

"Is that you apologising?"

Kai nodded once.

Her hand moved from his large tuft of hair and ran along his jaw line and ended up stroking under his chin in the direction of the fur. This sent a little shiver through his body.

"Apology accepted," she said good-naturedly.

Before Kai knew it, she had placed her hands on his sides and lifted him clean off the floor. She placed her right arm round his stomach gently and his back made contact with her stomach, her left hand stroked the fur on his back. She walked over to one of the sofas and sat, Kai still sat in her arms.

"You know what you need?" she asked suddenly.

-"Huh?"-

"A name" she answered, still stroking the fur on his back.

-"Can't it be Kai? That _is_ my name"-

The girl fingered Kai's shark fin cheeks gently.

"How bout...Fuka?"

-"Fuka?"-

She giggled a little at Kai's...er...Fuka's confused face.

"It means Shark, you remind me of a shark with these cheeks of yours" she said, thumbing them.

Kai felt his body tingle from the touch.

-"Suppose that'll do"-

'Here now starts a new me: Fuka, the Lightening Mouse Pokemon' he though a little sadly...


End file.
